


A meeting

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy meets his brother's friend and the coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting

“Ace!” The warm greeting on their arrival made Luffy attempt to look around his two brothers for the source. A blonde was at the counter one eye covered and he was smiling in their direction.

“Sanji!” Luffy rarely saw Ace that happy on seeing someone and he kept quiet as they made for the counter.

“Hi Sanji.” Sabo greet as he leaned on the counter. “Slow going?”

“You know how it is.” The blond shrugged. “Morning rush slows down because everyone is busy. Wait until evening and night, then it’ll be packed everyone needing that extra boost.” One blue eye made it’s way to Luffy. “Who’s that?”

“Oh!” Ace’s arm wrapped around him and tugged him the few metres needed so Luffy was leaning against the counter like his brother. “My little brother Luffy.”

“The one with a black hole for a stomach?” The blonde looked shocked for a second before a soft smile formed on his lips. “Hello there Luffy.”

“He’s usually a lot louder.” Sabo said dryly. “I guess he hasn’t fully woken up.”

“Well he is the right place for that.” Sanji paused for a minute. “I know what you two want.” He grinned at Luffy. “Mind if I take a few liberties?”

“Sure.” Luffy muttered.

“Okay.” Sanji started jotting down notes as he glanced at the bottles behind him. “This will only take a second.”

X

His drink was warm and filled with so much but was still a beautiful brown colour. Luffy tried to smile at Sanji but his cheeks were flushed.

“It’s on the house.” Sanji waved away when Sabo tried to pay. “It’s the first time I get to meet the brother you two talk about so much.”

“Yeah I didn’t imagine Luffy to be so quiet.” Sabo murmured. “Oi Luffy you okay?”

“Yeah.” Luffy answered. His eyes stayed locked on Sanji and his green apron.

“You know Luffy.” Sanji murmured as he leaned on the counter. “We have something in common. Do you know what Sanji means?”

“Nope.” Luffy answered.

“Third son.” Sanji laughed. “And I do have two older brothers, just like you.”

“You certainly don’t act like it.” Ace interjected. “I swore you were an only child.”

“I prefer to do my own thing.” Sanji smiled his gaze remained on Luffy. “I heard you like to do your own thing too.”

“I do.” Luffy grinned.

“Well you don’t have to wait on your brothers to come back.” Sanji murmured. “I hear you’ll eat anything.”

“Yeah.” Luffy grinned. “And I don’t think there’s anything you can do that would taste bad.” He shook his drink lightly. “This is the best I’ve ever had and I don’t even know what this is.”

“Sanji’s studying to become a chef.” Ace laughed. “If you don’t watch it you’ll be his taste tester.”

“If Sanji doesn’t watch it he won’t be able to get rid of his taste tester.” Sabo said dryly.

“When I don’t believe in letting someone starve and I do want to do my best.” Sanji drawled. “Maybe I can be the one to fill him up.”

“No way.” Ace snorted.

“You’ll run out of food.” Sabo said bluntly.

“If you need a part time job you can come help me out sometime. I’ll feed you.” Sanji had leaned forward his elbows on the counter. “What you say?”

“No bribing.” Sabo playfully tapped Sanji on the shoulder.

“Food?” Luffy asked.

“I’m doing some trials with meat next week for my project.” Ace gave a loud groan of dismay and Luffy felt his heart clench. “What you say?”

“He’s gone.” Sabo sighed.

“I’m in.” Luffy declared. “It’s okay?”

“You’re Ace and Sabo’s little brother.” Sanji smiled. “I’m sure someone as cute as you won’t be any real trouble…right?”

 

 


End file.
